Part of Humanity
by AliceAD
Summary: A virus shows up. Vampires are being slaughtered. Aro's abuse of Jane can't stay a secret any longer. How will Jane survive? Aro/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Twilight Series  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18. Also some character's death and mentioning of abuse. But I suppose that's why it's angst and rated mature =/  
**Pairing: **Aro / Jane  
**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/ Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Well, I do own blood. I believe it attracts vampires? =)

_Summary:_ When Jane gets infected by the Human Disease (a virus that has spread and for which many vampires have been killed already) she decides to elope. But the virus brings more trouble than coping with humanity as hidden secrets surface and friends become hunted.

_Au: This is my first try for twilight fanfiction. Why I chose the pairing I did? Because there's too little written about them. That must also be the reason I started to write this fic. __Figures, doesn't it? xD_

**

* * *

**

**Part of Humanity**

**I**

The girl kept on screaming and Jane rolled her eyes.

Seriously, how could she be this dull? As if screaming the lungs out of her life would help her anywhere into safety. Jane watched the spectacle in front of her continue with a pensive stare. Both Marcus and Felix were drinking hungrily from the girl's blood before she stopped struggling and grew limp in their hold.

She was dead.

Jane was convinced that their food would be much more exciting to eat if they wouldn't all react the same way to their lot. They were going to die, yes. Anything wrong with it?

She had forgotten how much the venom or a bite of a vampire could sting and hurt when one was a frail human being. She had in fact forgotten she had been one herself. There was only one man who could remind her of that.

Her eyes glided down the room until they came to rest upon the frame of Sulpicia. The tall lady was staring in front of her with a content smile on her lips that could easily be mistaken for a smirk. Jane kept watching her for a while before her eyes drifted back to where her brother was seated. He looked up at her with an evident smirk on his face.

"Enjoying it, my dear sister?"

Jane shrugged. She was bored out of her skin.

"No, not at all." She grumpily replied. Somehow she was feeling uneasy and it got her irritated. "It was like usual."

Alec raised a brow at her. "I thought you liked usual." He asked her with a confused tone.

"Normally I do, but not today."

Athenodora moved over to them until she was standing right in between the twins. They both glared at her. "Your conversation bores me." She rasped with a husky voice. "Go talk elsewhere."

Jane glowered at her before turning around. "Fine." She held up her hand in a waving gesture before she started walking to the door. Alec lifted himself up and out of his seat when the doors opened with a loud bang and they all froze their movements.

"Step aside."

Aro gestured for them to move and they did. He walked up to the thrones and took his place. Behind him the others showed up and Caius sat down next to him.

Jane looked at the crowd curiously.

There was a whole bunch of them and judging by their eyes and smell they were all vampires.

"Yes, I know." She could hear Marcus say to Athenodora a few feet away from her. "It's another one of these."

Athenodora bend forward to him. "She'll die?"

Jane immediately turned her head and scanned the crowd that now occupied the throne room. Alec had sat down again and was watching her with a prey like gaze. When she locked eyes with him she knew he had no idea what was going on just like her.

Helplessly her eyes drifted towards Renata who was talking to one of the strange vampires. She was holding a good distance between herself and the other vampires and this surprised Jane who knew how easily Renata got close to others. She wasn't afraid to enter someone's personal bubble.

"Quiet." Caius snarled and all conversations ceased.

Jane looked with huge eyes as the Volturi leaders started to discuss something with another before Aro stood up and pointed at a girl who was standing huddled between the crowd. Jane noticed how she was covered in what seemed to be plastic bags and she had to suppress a chuckle at the ridiculous sight of it. To punish someone this way was going to be a bit far in her opinion.

Were the Volturi masters trying to make a fool of themselves?

She should watch the calendar more carefully. It wasn't the first of April now, was it?

The other vampires stood a good amount of feet away from the girl who seemed to be crying.

'Wait?' Jane's eyes widened.

'Crying?'

Why would they bring in a prey with so many? It didn't make sense to her.

"There's only one sensible thing that we can do." Caius cried out and broke her rambling thoughts.

"Kill her!" Aro screeched and immediately the other vampires started chopping the girl into pieces and used candles and flames to set her afire. All the while none of them seemed to touch her and she cried out loudly as they killed her violently. Parts of her body seemed to regenerate as they had just been cut off but the flames were putting an end to that.

Jane covered her mouth with her hand.

This was the most gruesome sight she had witnessed. The distance the other vampires kept to their victim was making it seem so unrealistic to her. This girl wasn't a prey, she was a vampire.

And why they stood so many feet away and avoided to touch her while she pleaded for mercy and for her life was beyond Jane.

But it made her feel slightly sick.

She quickly turned away from the sight and left the room.

Part of Humanity


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Not even an Aro plushie *sighs*

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**II**

"What was it all about?" Her voice sounded like a hiss and she eyed her brother warily.

Alec shrugged before running a hand through his hair. "Apparently she was infected."

"Infected?" Jane liked to know.

Behind him Chelsea appeared and greeted them by waving her hand slowly through the air. "Hello." She stood right next to Alec and eyed him. Jane was a hundred percent certain that if Chelsea could still blush she would do so now and the idea made her feel nauseous.

"Do you happen to know what that whole display was about?" Jane asked her and raised a brow but the other female vampire smiled kindly at her.

"Of course. Hadn't you heard it?"

Jane was about to comment on that but Chelsea cut her off.

"No, you were in Rome. I really can't believe you've missed all of it!" She twittered and placed her hands on her hips. Alec wisely kept his mouth shut as he didn't knew the whole story behind it just like his twin sister.

"There's some virus going around. It's really horrific. As of now we've had to eliminate four vampires including that girl from yesterday. We think the source might be in India but we're still not sure."

Jane growled in annoyance. "What does it do?"

Chelsea looked flabbergasted. "It's not entirely known yet but some vampire already call it the 'human disease'. Which practically describes its effects."

Chelsea nodded wisely at her own knowledge. Jane blinked at her and then looked at Alec again who looked puzzled back at her and shrugged once more.

"Human disease?" She questioned.

Alec looked at Felix who came towards them. "Chelsea is right. But I think they are hiding details from us. They said it's a virus that spread from India. Yet we've had to kill four of our own kind because they showed similar symptoms."

"What symptoms?" Jane sounded gruff because she was annoyed to be the one to do all the asking. The look of her brother told her that he had no clue about what was going on either and the questioning position made Jane feel weak and foolish.

Which were both feelings way below her stance.

"Apparently they start to resemble humans again. They drink less blood, start sleeping and start reeking like humans as well."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "We'll get our own stock of food again?"

Chelsea laughed behind her hand. "Don't be silly! We can't drink them! They still carry that virus. Who knows what would happen if we did?" She glanced over at Felix who smirked back at her.

"So it's that dangerous then, isn't it?" Alec finally dared to ask.

Felix cocked his head. "No, I don't think it is."

Chelsea quickly jumped in front of him, an action which made Jane roll her eyes, and twittered loudly to Alec. "As long as you don't touch someone who's infected all will be fine." She smiled reassuringly and Alec thought the smile to be just as infectious as the virus for at the sight of it he couldn't help but to smile himself.

Jane was about to growl a remark at this when she felt the presence of the three Vultori leaders behind her back. They were passing through the hallway in complete silence. Chelsea and Alec stopped smiling and took a step aside so that the leaders could pass. Jane couldn't get herself to move.

During their passing she could feel Aro place his hand gently on her shoulder. His cold flesh touching hers for only a brief moment.

When they had passed Jane noticed that she had been clenching her teeth all this time and looked to see if any of her companions had noticed. Felix seemed to have gone after the leaders for he was now missing. Chelsea was leaning her arm on Alec's shoulder and the both of them looked pretty occupied.

Relieved that no one had spotted the instance Jane made her way out of the hallway and walked into the sun. No one was around to notice her sparkle and shine as she made her way through the courtyard.

Then she took place on a bench and sat as still as a statue. Her eyes were closed but her body was all tensed up. The waves of sun washed over her small frame.

She wanted to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Are there even Twilight plushies for sale?

Au: Sorry for the small chapter, I'm currently very busy and I just felt like I had to update at least a little something =) Next Chapter will have some JanexAro intimacy, I promise.

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**III**

Alec smiled meaningfully at her but somehow this didn't made Jane feel at ease. The screams of the male who stood in the middle of the room made her ears ring.

She smiled an awkward smile back at her twin. He looked at the victim again. This time it was Caius who stood a few feet in front of his throne and looked at the small amount of vampires gathered there. Their victim burning in their midst.

"Let this be over with quick." The albino vampire stated as Renata appeared behind him carrying a letter. The look on her face indicated that she was worried. Caius took the letter and paced back to his throne where he sat down upon and started reading.

All the vampires remained silent as they watched the remaining pieces of their victim burn.

Jane couldn't understand why she felt this awkward feeling inside of her. This was the second infected vampire that she had seen to be put to death and somehow it felt wrong to see him burn. Just like it had when the woman had been put to death. She licked her dry lips and glanced at the clock. Normally this was the time that they were being fed with some tourists but Marcus had ordered to cancel their trip as soon as it had been announced that there was another victim of the human disease.

"It is starting to get a little dangerous now. This was number five in Italy alone."

Jane quickly turned her head to hear Athenodora whisper to Demitri who didn't reply to her and kept his eyes fixed on the remains of their subject.

Jane frowned and wondered about the seriousness of it all. Her eyes drifted back to the throne where Caius was now frowning as he was reading the letter. Then he placed the letter aside and seemed to think hard of something. All the while he was stroking his own chin. Jane's eyes drifted to Marcus, who was gesturing for the assembled vampires to leave, before they settled upon Aro.

The leader of the Volturi was staring back at her with his red eyes.

If Jane had still be a human she would have swallowed and taken a step backwards at the intense stare she received from the male but since she was a confident vampire she pretended that the look in his eyes didn't affect her.

"Jane?" Alec suddenly stood next to her and pulled at her sleeve to catch her attention.

"Hmm?" The stare was broken and Jane looked at her brother instead.

"What do you think?"

Jane frowned. "I think Caius is worried."

Alec nodded. "I think so as well. The look in his eyes betrays it all. I wonder what would have been written in that letter." A mischievous spark in his eyes told Jane everything she needed to know and she grinned back at him.

"Deal." The twins didn't need words to show their intentions towards each other. "He'll be busy with Athenodora around twelve. Marcus and Aro will be out."

Jane nodded. "Yes." She complied.

The twins looked meaningful at each other for another few seconds before they both smirked.

"Who wipes up the remains?" Jane finally said to break the silence.

"You?" Alec grinned.

But another vampire was already swiping the floor. Jane looked over at him.

"Gino." She grinned now as well.

The vampire known as Gino looked up at her with darkened eyes and Jane gave him a warning look. She knew he could overhear all conversations at the same time and that he must have heard her discussion with Alec. He smiled wearily before returning to his task.

Jane smiled at Alec again and he nodded.

"See you later." He dashed off.

Jane licked her lips again and wondered when they were going to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Sorry for the short chapters and the long waits xD

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**IV**

"You shouldn't be so hungry, dearest."

Jane thrashed her head to the side and refused to look at him. He liked to depict her as a hungry animal that was helplessly caught.

"Jane." He breathed before kissing her neck.

Jane stared blankly in front of her and tried to block her feelings and emotions. His hands were everywhere and his body was pressing against her so deliciously that she thought that 'torturing' would be a better definition than 'lovemaking' which he liked to stress.

They were always 'making love'.

Jane tried to block her surrounding by thinking of birds – food- and cats – food- and humans – they were real food. Okay, so perhaps she was hungry, but was she like an animal? Was she his pet?

"Master!" She yelped when she felt him squeeze her body extra hard to get her out of her own little wonderland. He grinned, pleased with having her attention again, and continued to tug at her underwear.

Jane wanted to close her eyes like so many times before but she knew it was futile. He demanded her attention and she would give it to him.

A knock on the door saved her.

Aro growled when he could hear Sulpicia call for him in an urgent voice. "We need you downstairs, now!"

Within a second Aro had scrambled up onto his knees and kissed Jane firmly on the mouth.

"We'll finish this later on." He stated and after readjusting his clothes he wandered out of the room. Jane brought her hands up to her head and felt if her hair was still in a tidy knot. It wasn't. She cursed her master in soft voice. Why did he always have to play with her emotions like that? Didn't he realize it hurt her to see him with that other woman?

As long as he wasn't hers she didn't plan to become his.

But she knew that he would keep using her as his toy anyway. It distressed her greatly. Many times before she had tried to think him away or to tell him she wouldn't love him if he was this rough with her. He would only smile.

Jane growled and shredded the blankets of her bed. He loved to read her mind and to tease her. He loved to touch her whenever he had the chance. And no one was to know. The balance within the Volturi household was not to be disturbed. Jane smirked as she stood up from the bed and tidied her hair. She didn't care about her tattered clothes. No one would enter her room without knocking and with her fast vampire abilities she would be neatly dressed within an instant.

She listened if she could hear sounds from downstairs but it was only inaudible murmur. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered why Aro wanted her.

She knew why anyone would want him, her master.

Jane sighed dramatically.

The next person that needed to be interrogated or punished would be hers, because she needed to release all the tension. And not to forget she needed to get rid of these negative feelings and memories. She knew that Aro had been abusing her for over ten years now.

And she knew she was too weak or too willingly to report these happenings to anyone. But to keep it silent only made her feel like that weak and hungry animal he claimed her to be.

This wasn't the life she had imagined at all and it saddened her. She'd make sure she was gone when he returned. She would be out hunting or something of the sorts. She'd make up an excuse. But then she shook her head and realized she couldn't elope from him because she always needed his permission before she could leave.

He had her trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. I believe I mentioned this at the start of every story except this one; I'm very busy irl right now with my education, work and I've some health issues. Therefore I won't be able to upload as often as I had hoped or chapters as long as I want to. This story in particular suffers as I'm concentrating more on the Aiw stories and requests I've received. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**V**

"Alec."

Jane rolled her eyes. It was way too difficult to find an excuse now. But she knew Aro would stick to his promise and return to her later that night. Which meant that the twins didn't have the amount of time they had thought to steal and read the letter that was given to Caius.

Alec turned to her and raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Jane poked his side. "We'll do it now."

Alec looked confused. "Isn't that a bit too soon?"

Jane shrugged. "It's not like they have time to stop us now. I don't know what they're discussing but they won't let us in. Now's a better time than ever." Her brother seemed to agree with her and after a small nod headed towards the chamber of Caius and Athenodora. Jane followed him swiftly behind.

She had half expected her brother to ask why she wanted to rush things but he kept awkwardly silent. Then she figured it must have been because of Chelsea.

"Dear brother!" Irony was dripping from her voice as she spoke. "Don't tell me Chelsea got you swirled around her little vampire finger, now, did she?"

Alec looked annoyed and shrugged. "Just because you can't get laid."

Jane stopped her tracks at his gruff comment. Anger and hurt swelled up inside of her. Did her brother just really say that? Her next victim was going to suffer hard. Alec grinned and turned to her.

"Don't worry, dearest sister. Me and Chelsea will not work out. Not as soon as this."

Jane bit her tongue and tried to hide her jealousy. "Yeah, sure." She managed to say through gritted teeth. In the meanwhile they had reached the room and Alec quietly opened the door. They were lucky for no one was inside and they smiled at each other.

"Bingo." Jane hopped into the room and scanned her surroundings for the letter. She didn't have to search long for it was in plain view and was lying on top of a table.

"For something as important and secretive as this they surely do not know how to hide it." She grinned. Alec came to stand next to her and the both looked at the letter with triumphant smiles on their faces.

"Dear Caius…"

A loud roar made the twins look up in fear. They were called for.

"Dammit!" Jane cursed and Alec complied with another foul word. They quickly folded the letter again and placed it back onto the table where they had found it. Then they rushed out of the room, still not knowing what the letter had said.

Immediately when they entered the hallway they crashed into Renata who tumbled onto the floor.

"Watch it!" She growled at the twins.

Jane studied her and concluded that the girl looked weary. Something was off the hook here. She immediately scrambled to her feet and dashed to the throne room, leaving Alec and Renata behind. Aro was looking at her with an intense gaze when she entered. Next to him Caius and Marcus were standing and something in their eyes betrayed their worry.

"Master?" Jane bowed shortly and looked up curiously again. She could hear Alec enter the room now and grinned. He was always so slow.

"Jane, dearest," Aro started and Jane tried not to flinch, "pain this man and make him tell us the whereabouts of the source of the virus." Jane looked at the vampire male who sat huddled upon the floor in front of her. She nodded. "Great!" The three rulers glared at her in wonder at her enthusiasm but Jane ignored their glares.

As Marcus gestured for Alec to come closer she started her job on the male.

All her anger, all her hurt, all her trauma was put into one big wave of pain and released. Again and again. Jane could feel her relief as the burden she was carrying left her, if only for a moment. She forgot the whole world around her.

Now she was alone. Now she was unhurt. Now she was safe.

Aro never let his eyes off of her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Not even health it seems. I'm sorry I hardly update this story. I know people are reading and watching this fic and that the chapters are very short. Yet I hope you won't abandon this tale and bear with me. Due to circumstances I'm unable to write much, which means there are less updates. You all probably had noticed this already. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**V****I**

"Why that doctor?"

Jane turned at him. An annoyed expression readable on her face.

"As if he can safe him, as if he can cure him."

She was really agitated to learn that the Volturi leaders contemplated to call for the famous doctor Cullen. She despised the Cullens. How they got it into their thick heads to feel compassion for their food was beyond her.

She shrugged.

Why had she forgotten how it was to be prey?

Probably because it had been so long ago. Jane stamped out of the room. She ignored the gazes that were following her as she moved. She knew one of the people staring at her was Aro, and she wanted to avoid him no matter what. Her shoulder brushed past Demetri and she looked up at him, startled.

"Demetri?"

He smiled faintly at her. "Jane, You'd better step aside. They're going to burn Gino."

Jane's eyes turned wide. Gino was a loyal member of the family. Why would they need to burn him? "Have they lost their minds?"

Demetri shook his head and looked at her. His eyes betrayed his worry, but other than that he looked quite calm. "He's got it as well." With that he brushed past Jane, leaving her behind to contemplate what was going on.

'Another one down.' She felt herself growing nauseous again. Was this the reason why they wanted to call for doctor Cullen?

"Number six." She muttered to herself and traced a finger past the wall as she was thinking. Why would the Volturi leaders decide to ask the Cullens for help? It did not make sense to her. And why were they burning the infected vampires? Chelsea and Felix had been wrong. This virus was dangerous.

Suddenly she seemed to change her mind. She was rather fond of Gino. The leaders trusted that Carlisle Cullen could cure him.

She growled under her breath and turned around to enter the throne room once more.

Demetri had taken a stand next to Caius and Marcus. They were caught up in a conversation and didn't notice her entrance. Aro, however, did notice her return and immediately let go of Sulpicia's hand.

"Jane?"

He was staring at her with his intense gaze again. Jane could feel shivers run down her spine. His eyes told her he was craving for her. But she would not give him his pleasure, not freely and not tonight. This was the perfect way to escape from his clutches and to save her friend.

"Master," she bowed for him, "I ask permission to leave and fetch the doctor."

Aro looked surprised at her words. Of all the Volturi members Jane was known to hate the Cullens the most.

"Why would you, my dear?" His voice was silky and low.

"To save Gino."

Aro grimaced. He had already expected that Jane cared about the vampire who usually did the cleaning around the place. And now she wanted to leave to the Cullens.

No way.

"Jane, my dear, I think you do not understand. For you see, Gino appears to have been suffering from this disease for far longer than we had expected. He has already stopped drinking blood and has to drink water to survive again. We even tried to force-feed him blood but he would not keep it in. His body has changed dramatically and he has regained a temperature. You see, dear Jane, there is no hope for him left. I've sent Alec, Renata and some of the others to gather all vampire doctors and scientists. We can only hope they can find a cure before the disease has spread. We must protect ourselves now."

Jane couldn't believe her ears. Did Aro just tell her that there was no hope left? And more importantly, did he just tell her she could not go?

His darkened gaze was still fixed upon her and she quickly turned to look at Sulpicia. She wondered if she knew about Aro's escapades. Did she know what he did to Jane when no one was around? Did she care? Jane looked back at Aro again and nodded in defeat.

Behind her she could hear footsteps approach. A group of vampires entered the throne room with Gino held within their midst. He was covered in plastic bags and easily chopped into pieces. Jane could see the blood dripping and spill over the floor. She sat down on hands and knees in a corner of the throne room as she curiously watched how the blood trickled and smothered the floor. Fire was held high up in the air before each and every part of Gino was burned. Jane closed her eyes.

Somehow she knew that even with the help of the Cullens they would not find a cure. The disease had already claimed too many precious lives. When she opened her eyes again she looked up and into the worried eyes of Aro.

He was concerned about their well-being, she knew that. Though he could be selfish, especially when he slept with her. Jane could feel anger build inside of her again.

She wanted to torture someone to get rid of the tension and the negative emotions that plagued her.

Aro looked away and she felt relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Beware for SMUT/LEMON/ADULT thingies. So skip if you don't feel like it.

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**V****II**

The room was dark.

She had not tried to switch on the lights nor had she attempted to light a candle. She didn't need light and so far her life had been filled with darkness instead of light.

She sighed, although it was not necessary for her to do so because she did not need to breathe.

There was a soft knock on her door and although the sound was definitely made by Chelsea, she took her pillow and placed it to cover her ears.

"Go away." Jane muttered.

"Jane, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about Gino."

Silence followed and Jane felt there was more to come.

"And," Chelsea was clearly chewing on her own lip as she thought of how to continue, "if you need me you can find me at Alec's."

Jane rolled her eyes and kicked against the mattress. Some guys were just so bloody lucky. She did not reply and waited for Chelsea to have left. That's when she cried out loud and made weeping sounds in frustration.

If life had not been fair to her, death was even worse. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to lock red eyes with none other than her master.

"Aro." She breathed pathetically.

"Calm, my little bat." He said in his low smooth voice wile he gently stroked her hair. There was a small smile on his lips and it made her want to crawl away from him. So much lust she could read in his eyes.

"Aro, don't." She whimpered but he didn't listen and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. His cold hands stroked past her young flesh and it made her want to back away. But she didn't, she couldn't. She had to show him she was strong and not scared of him.

He kissed her neck, trailing the kisses down to her chest and removing her shirt. She kept her hands close to her sides. If he was going to toy with her she'd be like a puppet. Like she always was when he touched her. She would not cry for him to stop, nor would she encourage him by returning his touches.

When he planted his lips roughly against hers she closed her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. It usually didn't work, just like now. After toying with her breasts and undressing her completely he positioned himself against her entrance.

"Jane, look at me."

She did as she was told and Aro licked his lips.

He loved her bright red innocent eyes each time he took her. He loved how they matched her small frame and blonde hair.

Aro pushed himself into her wet folds and started pumping in a steady rhythm. Jane could do no more than gasp and moan and cried out his name when he hit her deeper. He bit her skin, raked his teeth past the delicate flesh of her neck, left a hickey on her shoulder which, due to her vampire skin healed almost straight away.

With a few more harsh thrusts he came inside of her and slumped against her body.

He was lying on top, like so many times before, and smiled down at her.

"Tomorrow again."

He stated while his expression slipped to non-emotional again. He pushed himself off the bed and was dressed within an instant, only straightening his tie while he glanced down at her.

Jane didn't bother to look at him but curled on the bed. She was facing the wall instead, tracing its patterns and trying to find a crack she could enlarge as soon as Aro would be out of sight.

He left her without another word, without another touch and as soon as the door was closed again she rolled onto her back and slammed her mattress once more. She cried out something nonsensical and curled into a ball again.

Even vampires have feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. Now let's all sing a song together.

* * *

**Part of Humanity**

**V****III**

Jane opened her eyes.

Her head hurt slightly because she'd been laying in bed too long.

Wait.

She sat up and rubbed a hand past her forehead to rest against the cold tip of her nose. Cold? She jumped out of the bed and stared at it as if in fright. Her hands traced down her naked body. Did she feel a heartbeat? She panicked.

She hadn't been panicking ever since she'd become a vampire. Sure, she'd been scared of Aro but never had she felt this odd. She brought two fists up to rest against the sides of her head and stared at the bed she'd been resting on.

If she was right, then this wasn't a good sign.

This wasn't vampire behaviour.

She could hear footsteps in the hallway, heading to her room, and quickly spun on her heels to find herself a dress. When she found one she slipped it on and was pleased to find the speed with which she did so was still as inhumane as ever. Perhaps she'd just been imagining herself to feel tired and to feel a difference between warm and cold?

She took a step to her door and opened it before anyone else could. She found herself face to face with Athenodora. The lady looked shocked at her.

"Jane, we need you to come downstairs."

Jane quirked a brow. "Is the doctor finally here?"

The other vampire shook her head. "No, he hasn't showed up yet. But we have some serious trouble. It appears another member of our family is suffering from the virus and has kept it a secret. Caius found out and now they're going to burn her."

Jane's eyes darkened. "What do you need me for then?"

Athenodora grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "You'll see."

Once in the throne room she indeed saw what her friend had meant. On the floor she found Chelsea. Her hands were tied with ropes and a plastic bag was covering her face. She seemed to be breathing and having difficulties doing so.

Jane didn't show any expression but deep down inside she thought the whole scenario to be oddly impossible. Chelsea had been at her door only the night before, offering her help and telling her to visit her at her brother's. Her eyes immediately darted to find Alec but he wasn't there.

Of course, he had left this morning to find Carlisle. She looked back at Chelsea again.

The girl was definitely breathing and crying. Both at the same time. Jane thought it to be a miracle. She had not been studying humans this way before. She strangely felt no appetite at watching the girl sob inside the plastic.

"Jane, good to have you here." It was Marcus who came up behind her. "You see our problem? Have you been in contact, close, to her lately?"

Jane looked at him and lied. "No."

They hadn't been touching intimately and thus she concluded a 'no' would suffice.

"And your brother? We fear for his life."

Caius smirked and Jane casted him an evil glare as a warning for him to watch his tongue. Then she turned to gaze at Marcus. It was the only reply she gave him and he shrugged.

Aro, who was seated on his throne and had watched the whole display amused, finally contributed to the conversation. He folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Jane, you may go again if you want to."

She didn't look at him and didn't look at Chelsea as she left the room. She felt she should have said something to the girl. After all they'd been friends, family, and she had been her brother's lover. But she couldn't get herself to say goodbye.

She left for her room.

On her way there she heard Chelsea's cries of pain as the girl was torn apart. Once inside her room she let herself fall onto her bed and stared at the cracked wall again.

"This is getting out of hand."

How would Alec react when he turns home and find out his girl has been murdered by his coven?

She could only guess.


End file.
